poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bartrand
Bartrand, formerly known as Bartrand the Boastful, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Bartrand is a small Alaskan Husky with black fur, black ears, a white muzzle, a black, bushy tail, and white paws. He wore a red cape, a red shirt with the word "pride", and gray shorts. Bartrand is the same height as Cooler. After he reformed, he wears a red sweater and brown pants. He also has short, brown hair and brown, bushy eyebrows. When Batrand dresses up as PoundRaizer Crimson, he wears a red helmet with a red vizor, a red shirt with the word "friendship" on it, black pants, a belt, and a red cape. After three years, Bartrand sewed a red "B" on his sweater and he started wearing brown shorts. During the summer, Bartrand wears red swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, Bartrand wears a red short-sleeve pajama shirt and brown and white striped pajama shorts. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a red karate uniform with the letter "B" on it. He has a heart-shaped birthmark on the back of his right shoulder. When he was a puppy, Bartrand wore a red T-shirt with the letter "B" on it, a red baseball cap, a red belt, and white shorts. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand was arrogant and full of pride. He was usually proud of himself whenever he accomplished a mission. He didn't tolerate failure. Like Count Zanzibar, he used to have a strong dislike for cats. When he was a puppy, he was shy around others. He also has an intense phobia against cockroaches. After he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand became more friendly, carefree, and down-to-earth, but he still has his fear of cockroaches. He is now good friends with most of the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries including Catgut, especially his ancestors, Cooler and Nose Marie, who considers them as parental figures. Whenever Bartrand sees a cockroach, he emits a high-pitch scream and cries hysterically to the point where he has to be comforted. His favorite hobbies are knitting, playing video games and gardening. Bartrand doesn't mind Dumbo's stupidity. Bartrand also has a soft spot for younger puppies and kittens. He also likes to watch game shows and soap operas along with selling his grown vegetables to restaurants. He often helps Stephanie with gardening. His friends call him "Bart" for short. He has a special bond with Elaine. He speaks with a Southern accent, which he inherits from Nose Marie. Bartrand's favorite foods are beef sandwiches and orange juice. Bartrand had a crush on Spats and later married her. Despite the fact that Cooler and Nose Nose are his ancestors, he addresses them as his parental figures and Tony as "Uncle Tony" until he learned that it was starting to get annoying. His favorite type of music is rock and roll. His favorite dessert is vanilla cookies and cinnamon rolls. He used to make ice-cream jokes, which his friends tend to groan at. He eventually learned that none of his jokes are funny. He also has Cooler's goofy laugh. He likes to watch game shows on TV. Bartrand hates plumbing problems and can get easily irritated even by a small leak. History Bartrand's Childhood When Bartrand was a puppy, he was too shy to play with others. It wasn't until a couple of friends persuade him to play with them. Before long, Bartrand was recruited by Count Zanzibar, despite Bartrand's objections. Bartrand, Lanford, and Carrie While in Hollywood, he took Lanford and Carrie, Cooler and Nose Marie's children hostage. However, he treated the two puppies with kindness. After he receiving a call from Count Zanzibar, Bartrand was horrified to hear that Zanzibar ordered him to destroy the two pups. Bartrand didn't have the heart to go through with it, so he surrendered to Cooler and Nose Marie, just barely escaping painful punishment from Tony. Bartrand Reforms After the defeat of Count Zanzibar, Bartrand reformed and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Ability After training with Count Zanzibar, Bartrand gained the abilities of super strength, fast speed, adapting to warm and humid weather, and levitation. He also makes a special pose whenever he introduces himself. Since he reformed, he took up sewing and cooking. He also keeps a special pair of socks with holes for his toes to hide his footprints hidden in the pockets of his shorts. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Crimson, his weapon of choice is knitting needles and balls of yarn. His back-up weapon is a microphone that emits ear-piercing noises, causing his enemies to go permanently deaf. In addition to his PoundRaizer status, he is the current leader of the group. Bartrand can also play the sitar and sings in a tenor voice. Trivia Bartrand is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. He was also known as Devil Dog Four. Bartrand is the sole descendant of Cooler and Nose Marie. According to his age, Bartrand was born on August 12th, 2717. In the present line, his birth date would have been August 12th, 1992. Bartrand was born in Juneau, Alaska and grew up Jackson, Mississippi, which explains his southern accent. His Japanese name is Baku the Braggart. His full name is Bartrand Smith Armstrong. Bartrand inherits the birthmark and goofy laugh from Cooler. In an alternate timeline, Bartrand became a kindergarten teacher on September 19th, 2122. Gallery Bartrand .jpg|Bartrand the Boastful Bartrand's Hobby.jpg|Bartrand's favorite hobby Bartrand's New Pose.jpg|Bartrand's new pose Bartrand's Pose.jpg|Bartrand's old pose Bartrand the Boastful.jpg|Bartrand before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Crimson.jpg|Bartrand as PoundRaizer Crimson Bartrand 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Bartrand Reformed Bartrand.jpg|Bartrand three years ago Summer Time Bartrand.jpg|Bartrand in summer attire Bartrand in Pajamas.jpg|Bartrand in his pajamas Spats and Bartrand.jpg|Bartrand and his wife, Spats PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Bartrand and the other PoundRaizers Darius and Bartrand.jpg|Darius and Bartand Bartand in Karate Attire.jpg|Bartrand in his karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Bartrand and the other former Devil Dogs Bartrand the Boastful's Battle Pose.jpg|Bartrand the Boastful's battle pose Bartrand's Boxing Pose.jpg|Bartrand in a boxing pose Bartrand and His Socks.jpg|Bartrand and his special socks Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Huskies Category:Parents Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Gardeners Category:Cooks Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Momo's Family Category:Violet's Family